My Father? What?
by Squint-la
Summary: This was a prompt by Purinsesu-Hakaru that we did prewriting for in Language Arts class. Kitty-who is like Kat-is a 12-year old orphan who discovers that she not only has a father, but a relatively well-known one. Crappy summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

9/22/09

Dear Diary,

This place is lonely. The walls are gray, my room is packed, and no one likes me. It's so crowded, yet so lonely, you know? No one besides Emma will even talk to me, and she's already in Upper Girls! Middle Girls is so lame. There's freakin' _EIGHT YEAR OLDS_ here!! Now Emma gets to hang with the teenagers, and I'm stuck babysitting little first-graders until I turn 14! Being 12 is a drag. All the 13-year-olds are gone now, and I'm the only 12-year-old. Hopefully I get adopted. Please, please, _please!_

--Kitty Whatever

9/24/09

Dear Diary,

Well, I finished Breaking Dawn. Again. I really don't have anything better to do than read about teenage vampires. Oh, well; at least I have my music. I gotta tell ya, saving up $15 for a _CD_ and $30 for a boombox is tougher than you think. I finally did, though, and it's all worth it. Robot Timberwolves is the best song on the face of the planet. Jackson Rathbone has an amazing voice, never mind what Aimee says. Well, I should go eat lunch. Ugh.

--Kitty Nonamenow

9/28/09

Dear Diary,

Oh, screw life! I hate this utterly jacked-up existence! Wouldn't you guess? Emma's got a family!!!!! Some guy came by and said he was her father, they got DNA tests, and _he was __RIGHT__!!_ Now my only friend in this dump is the voice in my head, who's always singing off-key. As much as I love the music, I need Emma!!!!! Oh god, just shoot me!!!!

--Kitty Hatemylife

9/29/09

Dear Diary,

It's my birthday. I'm 13. Yippy-skippy.

--Kitty Toooldformyidiotroommates

10/2/09

Dear Diary,

Oh yes!! Oh extremely happy day!! Not that date, Diary: October 2nd. Today's the day I found out: _I HAVE A FATHER_!!!!! Oh, jump for joy!!!! No one's sure who he is, but Ms. Lehigh told him I wasn't there, and he said he'd be back tomorrow!! That means soon!! I can't wait!!

--Kitty Can'twaittoknowwhatmynameis!!

10/3/09

Dear Diary,

OMG!! Omg. O.M.G. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!! You're never going to guess who my father is!! He's reading over my shoulder now, laughing. It's going to take a while to get used to the idea of having a family. The orphanage people were nice, but in no way were they family. Anyway, we took this DNA test-thingy, and it was positive!! That means he's my father!! I can't believe I'm actually leaving!!!!!! And with JACKSON!!!!!!!!

--Kitty RATHBONE!!!!!

10/4/09

Dear Diary,

You're never going to guess who I'm with right now!!!! BEN GRAUPNER, that's who!! This whole thing is just FUDGEAWESOME!!!!!

--Kitty Rathbone!!  

10/7/09

Dear Diary,

I am so sorry I haven't written. School started though, after a long weekend. See, I got here Friday night and we had off yesterday (Monday). It was kinda sucky. During attendance, the teacher called me 3 times before I even knew she meant me!! I really need to get used to being Katrina Rathbone, not Kitty __________. It's gonna take a while. I hope tomorrow goes better.

3, Katrina Rathbone 3

10/8/09

Dear Diary,

Today was better. I met a girl named Lyah. She's really cool and she says she doesn't care who my daddy is, she's still my friend.

Speaking of which, I'll talk a bit bout my daddy. He's even cooler in real life than he seems in interviews and such. We live with Ben G., Ben J., Jerad, Marty, and Jerad's wife right now, and everybody else is equally awesome. I can hear them practicing in the basement and it's a really awesome song. Marty says there's a 21+ show in a week but he's gonna let me hang out backstage! I can't wait! Daddy's really cool and I love living here!

--Kitty Rathbone!!

10/10/09

Dear Diary,

Oh yay!! Oh YAY!! 5 days til concert time!! They officially asked me today and of course I said YES!!!!I can already tell it's going to be SO MUCH FUN!! Backstage at a concert with my NEW FAMILY!! And the best part is I CAN BRING A FRIEND!!!!!! I gotta call Lyah!

--Kitty Rathbone 3 3

10/11/09

Dear Diary,

Lyah heard she could come, and she freaked!!!! She's so excited, and so am I!!! People at school aren't very nice, but I don't mind. I have Lyah. She didn't even know who my daddy was until I told her; she thought my name was just a coincidence. Everyone else is like, "Hey, can you get me concert tickets? I'll be your best friend!' I really hate it when people act like that. It almost makes me wish I still had no family.

Hey, I said almost, right??

--Kitty Rathbone

10/11/09

Dear Kitty,

It's Ben! I am writing in your journal! HaHa! Anyway, I haven't been reading it or anything, but I just though I'd write. How's this: Highlight any dates that are for me!!

Later,

Ben G.

10/12/09

Dear Ben,

Very funny. I'm exploding with laughter. Ha-ha. I'm mostly kidding, but it wasn't nice. Anyway, this one's for you.

I don't mind if you and the guys write me notes, but can you written them on sticky notes please? I'll put them in later, along with my replies.

Thanks,

Kitty R.

10/12/09

Dear Kitty,

HI! It's Jerad! I'm gonna write you too, is that okay? It's awesome having you here! Sure, it gets a tad annoying with school and what-not, but it's pretty cool, too.

Later!

Jerad

10/13/09

Dear Jerad,

Thanks for the note! It feels so awesome knowing I'm appreciated! I've always wanted a family! Oh, and tell Daddy and Johnson that they owe me notes!

Bye,

Kitty R.

10/13/09

Kitty,

Hi! It's Daddy! How ya been, darlin'? Hehe. Jerad here said I owed you a note, so here it is. Concert in 2 days, remember? Wow. 2 days. Pretty short time away, huh? I tell ya, you're gonna have a blast. Love ya!

--Daddy

10/13/09

Dear Miss Katriana,

HaHa gotta love the formalities, huh? Anyway, Jerad says to write you so I guess I gotta. I'd say we love you and it's great having you here, but that's a tad cliché. I guess I'll say…I heard you singing the other day and you ROCK! Seriously, have you taken lessons??

See ya 'round,

Ben J.

10/14/09

Dear Daddy and Ben,

Thanks so much for writing me!! I love you both too!! And Daddy, how could I forget? Concert Ho!! Haha…oh, and Ben…thanks!! You're a pretty great singer yourself!! And a great drummer!!

Wiedersehen,

Kitty Rathbone

10/15/09

Dear Diary,

OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!!!!! You'll never guess what happened last night!! Soooo…I'll tell ya! Word for word. Well, almost. It's 2 a.m.

* * *

"Hi Kitty!" called Lyah from the doorway.

I pulled the last curler from my hair, spread a thin layer of gloss over my faux-mauve lips, and ran to her. "Hi Lyah!!" I replied, pulling her into a hug. "Nice tee!"

She looked down at her Spencer Bell Legacy top and smiled. "Thanks! Soooo…when are we leaving?"

I checked my watch. ""Bout 20 minutes. We'll get McDonald's for dinner. C'mon, let's help them load the van!!"

Lyah tossed her overnight bag on the couch and ran out back to help. Ben J's drum kit was taken apart and was being loaded into the back of the hybrid caravan. Lyah tried not to be starstruck, but her mouth still fell open a little when Daddy turned around. He was kind of expecting it, though, so he smiled, waved, and went back to loading the truck. I brought Lyah back to earth by passing her a cymbal. "Here," I said, "put this in the trunk."

We worked for 20 whole minutes, and then it was time to leave. Daddy, Ben S, Ben J, and Jerad piled in the other car with Marty, Lyah, and me in the van with all the instruments. In 5 more minutes, we were on the road.

After a while we pulled up at McDonald's, Daddy and the gang right behind us. I looked back and saw that Daddy was wearing sunglasses, a big hat, and a fake mustache. I figured he was trying to hide from the fangirls, and I suddenly felt bad for him.

We went through the drive-thru and I heard everyone's order, but right now I don't even remember my own. It's really late, but I have to write this down. Anyway, after we finished eating, Marty got right back on the road.

Even after diving at borderline legal speeds for 45 minutes, we arrived late. Marty rushed everyone to the back to unload the caravan. Lyah and I helped as much as possible, though most of the stuff was too heavy.

Once everything was inside, we could relax on the couch. Daddy brought out some Jell-O and Kool-Aid plus a bag of banana-flavored Runts. We all chowed down, listening to the opening act guy and the noisy crowd flowing into the room. It didn't seem like very long before the first guy finished and everybody had to leave. Luckily, Daddy didn't leave at first so we got to talk to him for a while.

"So, Lyah, how are you?" he asked her, smiling.

She looked a little nervous. "Well, I…thank you, for doing this, I guess. It's really cool."

He flashed her a wide smile. She looked like she was going to faint. I whispered, "She's a big fan." He nodded.

"I do love your music!" she added, staring. I rolled my eyes and pulled her arm toward the couch. Daddy chuckled.

Ben G poked his head through the doorway. "Jax, we're on" he whispered. Daddy picked up his guitar and stepped outside. Ben gave me the thumbs-up while a thunderous cheer erupted outside the door. Lyah and I joined in, running to the door. I had a great view of not only the band, but the audience as well. It was a full house.

Sipping our Kool-Aid, Lyah and I danced, cheered, clapped, and even sang along. The best was yet to come, however. They started playing Robot Timberwolves (my favorite) towards the end. I screamed way loud, and Daddy stopped playing. Looking back at me he asked, "You like this one?"

I froze. Unable to speak, I nodded. He gestured for me to come to him. "Get out here!" I walked over, very confused. "Can you sing it?" Still shocked, I nodded again. He passed me the mic. "Go for it!"

I stared at the crowd. Once I figured out what was going on I smiled, grabbed the mic, and signaled them to start playing.

"Running from these masticating faces chasing me out of the woods!" I sang out, grinning ear to ear. Daddy smiled and sang right along with me. I jumped around, singing and laughing and dancing all at once. It was so much fun! I looked back at Lyah and she was dancing like crazy, too. I smiled and winked at her. She winked back and gave me the thumbs-up. I turned back to the audience and sang the finals notes of the song. Everyone cheered. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Everyone, give it up for my daughter Katriana, a.k.a. Kitty, Rathbone!" announced Daddy. The audience cheered some more. I took a bow. He motioned for me to go back to the door and I ran across the stage. Lyah was smiling as wide as I was. She squealed when I returned to the door and we high-fived. I watched as they performed their last song, the Thank You Song.

* * *

I would tell you all about the "after-party" where I met some other people, but it's 3 a.m. and I'm beat. I'll write more in the morning. See ya!

--Kitty Rathbone

10/16/09

Dear Diary,

I said I'd write more in the morning, and I'm not going back on my word. So it's time to explain what happened _AFTER_ the concert…

* * *

After the concert finally ended and the crowds filed out of the room, Daddy and everyone else headed backstage with the instruments. "You were absolutely awesome!" gushed Lyah. "I loved it! Best concert ever!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Alright, no more flirting with my dad," I teased, and daddy laughed. "Was I any good?"

Everyone started talking at once. "You were great!" shouted Ben G.

"Absolutely amazing," added Jerad.

"Yeah, Kitty, you rocked," agreed Lyah, putting her arm around my shoulders.

We brought the instruments out back to discover none other than Ms. Alice Cullen herself, Ashley Greene. If Lyah was starstruck before, it was nothing like now. She squealed and rushed over "Ashley!" she yelled. "Omigosh, I _LOVE_ you!! You are so talented!!"

Everyone laughed. Ashley smiled. "Aw, thanks!" She gave Lyah a one-arm hug. Lyah whipped out a sheet of paper and a pen. Ashley grabbed the pen and signed at the very top.

Out of nowhere, Nikki Reed came strolling up, followed by Rob Pattinson and, much to my inner fangirl's delight, Taylor Lautner. I had a silent squealing moment before taking half of the paper over to Taylor. He signed it for me, as did everyone else.

Unfortunately, the rest of the gang had to leave before we could do much else. That didn't matter much, because Lyah was spending the night with us and I already had Daddy, Uncle Ben (as we call him now) and everyone else. That night couldn't have been any more perfect.

* * *

So that's it. I've officially documented my first singing gig. Hopefully there will be more. I'm sorry to say, Diary, that you're full now. However, I'll be getting a new diary! I hope that I'll have many more exciting times like that to write about. I've included the signatures of everyone I met in this diary, for reference's sake. It will be very amusing for me to read about what that first concert was like, especially if I get famous someday. Hey, maybe it runs in the family!

Tschus,

Kitty Rathbone!

Lyah Jorgensen

Ashley "Alice Cullen" Greene

Robert Pattinson

Nikki "Rosalie" Reed  
_Taylor Lautner_

Jackson "Daddy" Rathbone 3 3

_Ben Johnson aka Your Uncle __:J_

Benjamin Graupner ("Uncle Ben")

Jerad Anderson


	2. Author Note

**Jackson sez…AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**AN: Hey guys! It just occurred to me that while changing this story to the correct fandom makes it more accessible, it does not count as an update. So here's an update, which hopefully will allow this story to get noticed.**

**Coupla notes:**

**+Thanks to anyone who read this story and doesn't think I'm a complete wackjob. I love you all!!**

**+BTW, Kitty is Kat(aira)'s alter-ego. I use her for school stuff, and Kat stays here. However, when I posted this, I used Kitty's name so much that it would just be ANNOYING AS HECK to change it. So, Kitty is Kat. But younger.**

**+Thanks to Purinsesu—Hakaru for the prompt in LA class that day. I totally would have picked that to pre-write, but explaining who Jackson was would be too much of a hassle, not to mention destroying what little good reputation I had left. I appreciate the thought though!**

**+This story was picked as the top 40 of about 37 entries to participate in the Literacy Breakfast. So, to all who were there, this was mine!**

**+Thank you Lyah (Leah) for letting me use your name. Your character was based on my other friend, Lindsay, hence the "y" in "Lyah." Also, thanks for being the only person to comment, here AND on facebook!**

**I do hope that the "update" helped this story get more readers. As well as…REVIEWERS! Please review. They make me smile :)**


End file.
